A user may interact with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like). For instance, a user may install, view, or delete an application on a computing device.
In some instances, a user may interact with a calendar application executing on a computing device. A user may view a time, day, or event in a calendar application. A user may also change events in a calendar application. A user may, in some instances, interact with a calendar application on a computing device using buttons or a touch-screen.